<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom in death by Vault_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493190">Freedom in death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem'>Vault_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Character Death, Dying As Yourself, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Order 66, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, it works for both, the relationship can be read as either romantic or platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has to take care of a search party that has been sent to Tatooine explicitly for him. Too bad that he spots a familiar face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom in death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea when I found out about the rumors of Cody being in the Kenobi's series with the task of hunting Obi-Wan down. I have a huge fear that, if this is true, he's just going to be used as an evil enchaman and killed off without any kind of emotional impact, so I've decided to write this.<br/>Even though I love Cody a lot and would love so see him be freed of the chip, I could also be fine with him dying, but only if it's done well.<br/>Also do you ever think about the fact that Obi-Wan doesn't know that the clones betrayed him because of the chips? That he doesn't know they didn't have a choice in the matter? This kills me every time.</p>
<p>Anyway you can also find me on tumblr <a href="https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com">@bi-naesala</a> and on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/vault_emblem">@vault_emblem</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t the first time Obi-Wan has close encounters with stormtroopers, Empire’s lapdogs, even in a place such as Tatooine where you could argue that the Empire’s grasp is a bit more lenient.</p>
<p>He usually manages to blend in with the crowd enough not to be noticed, and he isn’t above using his “Jedi mind tricks” to dissuade them from interacting with him, but this time it’s different: this time it isn’t just a squad on patrol, but one that has been sent out to find him. Apparently the higher-ups aren’t entirely convinced of his death, and have sent an investigative team to locate him.</p>
<p>Of course nobody can know that he’s alive, so since he’s been found, instead of simply hiding until they leave, he has to fight. He doubts the Empire cares about stormtrooper lives so much that they would bother looking into it. It will pass simply as other deaths on the job. Besides, if the Empire truly believed that he’s alive, they would’ve sent something better than simple troopers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s only one problem, however, which is that they have sent the best person to find him, someone that has known him well and can track him down: Cody.</p>
<p>It’s with a bitterness that he has rarely felt in his life that he wonders how that came to be. Did he offer himself for the job, begging to be the one to put an end to his former general’s life - he never liked leaving missions only half-done after all - or was it just a coincidence, a simple cold calculations that saw in Cody the highest chance to find him?</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter how it happened, what matters in that now they’re on opposite side of the battlefield. Whatever sense of friendship that they shared during the Clone Wars has become completely meaningless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To tell the truth, Obi-Wan doesn’t want to fight Cody, but here’s the thing: the trooper who’s shooting at him isn’t Cody anymore.</p>
<p>He wasn’t able to pick it up on Utapau, not when he was in such a dire situation and he just didn’t have the time to worry about that too, but now that they’re in close quarters Obi-Wan can clearly feel Cody’s absence. He might as well be fighting a droid and not a person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worse thing is that he would even want to help him, but how can he? He has no idea about what is affecting him. It’s clearly something the Empire did, but he has no clue as to what it could take to remove it.</p>
<p>Intimately he can’t help but to ask himself if this is his fault. If he were a better general he would’ve noticed that something was off, but he didn’t.</p>
<p>He should’ve been better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He first takes care of Cody’s squad, leaving him without cover. He knows how dangerous Cody can be, especially in close quarters, so he thought that taking every support from him would be a good move. At least he only has to focus on him now.</p>
<p>There are so many things he wants to ask him, but even if he did, what would they both gain from it? Nothing, so he keeps him mouth shout, he keeps his pain inside. There’s no point unleashing it on Cody, who frankly doesn’t look like he’d care.</p>
<p>Still, the fact that he senses no conflict coming from Cody, that he is completely fine with bringing him down… It hurts, even if Obi-Wan pretends to be above hurting for someone who has betrayed him so willingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has to put an end to all this.</p>
<p>If Cody truly wants him dead, then he leaves Obi-Wan no other choice.</p>
<p>He must leave no witnesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody falls to the ground.</p>
<p>He barely manages to grasp at his wound with one hand, as if that could be enough to keep it closed. His breathing has gotten erratic already.</p>
<p>All it took was a brief opening for Obi-Wan to take his chance, slashing him before he could’ve had the time to think about it, because if he did he would’ve hesitated and that was the last thing he needed.</p>
<p>He took a risk getting in such close quarters with his former commander, but it paid because it’s Cody the one on the ground, not him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, if he could at least find out why…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throwing caution to the wind, Obi-Wan kneels down beside the clone. It’s risky, but he can’t help himself, not when Cody’s dying.</p>
<p>He can feel the clone’s body tense as he gently cradles him in his arms, but he relaxes when his eyes open, looking at Obi-Wan,<em> truly</em> looking at him this time.</p>
<p>“<em>G-General…</em>”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan can barely suppress a sob at the sound of his voice. It’s Cody, it’s really him.</p>
<p>“Oh Cody, I’m so sor--”</p>
<p>“No, general, please,” Cody interrupts him. It’s obvious that talking is hurting him. Still, he continues. “I’m the one who’s sorry, I…”</p>
<p>He coughs blood. Obi-Wan takes his hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what happened… I-I don’t…”</p>
<p>“Sssh. It’s okay,” Obi-Wan lies. Anything to reassure him, even if they both know he’s dying. At least it seems to work, as Cody’s voice gets steadier when he speaks again.</p>
<p>“General--”</p>
<p>“Call me Obi-Wan. I’m not your general anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Obi-Wan</em>.”</p>
<p>“What is it, Cody? What do you need?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan doesn’t know how much he can do to help him, but he’ll try his best. It’s the least he could do.</p>
<p>“Could you stay here? As I go?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s face softens significantly at those words. He pushes his tears away, feeling that he can support him better if he appears calm.</p>
<p>“Of course, dear one. Of course.”</p>
<p>He begins to caress his hair in a soothing motion, though it’s hard to tell who’s supposed to be soothed by that between the two - maybe both.</p>
<p>The only sounds that can be heard are Cody’s frantic attempts at breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s obvious that he’s trying to say something, and Obi-Wan patiently waits for him to do so. He won’t rush him.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan… <em>Thank you</em>.”</p>
<p>What is he saying? Is he delirious?</p>
<p>“I just killed you, Cody.”</p>
<p>The clone shakes his head.</p>
<p>“You <em>freed</em> me is what you did,” he corrects him, “I haven’t been myself for so long. I don’t know what happened but… but I didn’t want…”</p>
<p>He’s getting agitated again and Obi-Wan rushes to calm him down again.</p>
<p>“I know you’d never do that. It’s not your fault.” If only he had known earlier… He could’ve done something about it. “I’d hardly call this freeing you, however.”</p>
<p>“But you did! I can at least die as myself,” Cody retorts, and Obi-Wan doesn’t have it in him to continue this argument. He doesn’t want his last moments to be them having a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Obi-Wan. I…”</p>
<p>These are Cody’s last words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan doesn’t know how long he stays there, with Cody’s now cold body tight in his arms.</p>
<p>He thought that the clones had simply betrayed the Republic on their own volition. Now it’s clear that it wasn’t actually the case, which is making him rethink everything, even though it’s obvious that he still misses some very important pieces.</p>
<p>Had he known earlier, would he have been able to change things? Maybe, but it’s useless ruminating about this now. It won’t bring Cody back. It won’t make any of this suddenly all right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he can do is to make sure that young Luke will be ready to face his destiny when the time comes. He can’t let himself be derailed from his main purpose, no matter in how much pain he is now.</p>
<p>If anything, this only makes him more determined to give Luke the means to be able to defeat the Empire. He kisses Cody’s forehead, trying to ignore the regret and guilt he’s feeling. Yes, he will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’ll make sure that he won’t have died in vain. He swears it.</p>
<p>Maybe if he does, Cody will forgive him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>